Warped Ever After
by AlternateEndings
Summary: [SEQUEL to Kyuubi Care Not Included.] Everything is fine now. As it always should've been. Right? [SasuSaku][NaruHina]M for language and some inappropriate scenes.


Sakura stared out Konoha gates. Sasuke was sitting beside her, and honestly she contemplating pinching herself. Oh she knew she was dreaming this. She just didn't know if she wanted to wake up. She looked next to her, and stared at Sasuke. He was emotionlessly blinking at some mass of chakra heading toward Konoha gates. His eyes narrowed a bit, and Sakura sat up a little.

"Shall we go give a warm welcome?" Sasuke asked without looking at Sakura. She nodded and smirked, inwardly ecstatic on the total realness of it. _It's not a dream!_

Silently, they dashed towards the gate. They stopped about a mile from the entrance and waited in utter silence.

Then, before they could blink they were attacked. Sakura felt something being shoved onto her head, and Sasuke was punched through a few trees. Sakura grinned, and lifted the Hokage cap that was now on her head.

"Geez, Naruto. Save the forest, much?" She asked, giggling at a fairly pissed looking Sasuke. Naruto grinned, then was immediate pounded another few trees back by Sasuke.

"Great to see you too, dobe." He said darkly. Naruto laughed.

"Have more respect for your Hokage!" He shouted happily, laughing his ass off at Sasuke's expression. Sakura didn't know quite what happened, but ever since Naruto's re-infantry, they'd all three become so close. Sasuke actually talked to them, which caught Naruto and Sakura totally off guard at first.

**He's actually quite the talker.** Inner Sakura mused. She laughed inwardly. Indeed in private when it didn't affect his pride, Sasuke was _almost_ as bad as Naruto.

She looked at them, currently wrestling. She raised an eyebrow. _Always at each others necks. Why? Cause they feel like it._ She thought, and grinned. They had the most dysfunctional definition of friendship she'd ever heard of.

Naruto was like the sun. Without him, everything would be total gloom. Sakura loved him as a friend. She personally didn't think they could get any closer without being together.

And Sasuke would murder him for it. Yes, Sasuke was the moon. Always on the opposite side of Naruto, but just a little ways behind him, which was saying something. Naruto's version of strong surpassed all ways of previous measurement.

Sasuke, though equally as powerful (and possibly just as open) was somehow darker. _Just more mysterious._ Like, when he opened up to them, he left things out, and would go quiet for a while. He was better, but he wasn't cured. Honestly, Sakura never really thought he'd get that far.

**Not after Itachi. **

That was what she assumed the quiet parts were for. Itachi and his time with Orochimaru. Something even a top medic like herself couldn't cure. She sighed and turned her attention back to the wrestling ninja, who looked like they were about to use their favorite childhood attacks.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PUNCMH YOU BOTH TO THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE!"

Silence.

_It always works._ She thought proudly, until she saw the two ninja were looking down at their attacks, and up at her. She gulped. _No way! They wouldn't dare! _She thought furiously. Her eyes glowed with chakra as she began to condense that special green chakra all around her body. She glared.

"Bring it." She said, grinning in a way almost identical to Naruto. Sasuke smirked, Naruto gave a yelp of joy, and both of them charged at her.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on their chakra levels. _If I'm going to deflect this, it needs to be perfect! _She thought determinedly, and in a flash, she grabbed both their wrists and cut off the chakra points.

Sasuke let out a groan, and Naruto whined.

"Not this again… Honestly, you really need to be able to block it…" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Sakura-chan! I needed that hand for later!" Naruto whined again, rubbing his wrist sadly.

She grinned at them both. "Oh? Well for being the only person to have survived both a Chidori and a Rasengan from you two, I'd say I'm doing quite fine, thank you." She said primly, sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but grinned. Sakura's smile faltered. Sasuke _never_ grinned. Smirk, smile softly maybe, but _never_ grin. She narrowed her eyes just in time to see him disappear and reappear behind her. She immediately focused chakra and aimed a punch, but what he did totally caught her off guard.

He scooped her up bridal style, and kissed her forehead. She blinked, blushing hard. He smirked.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She stuttered surprised, ignoring the wolf whistle Naruto let out.

Then she glared. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked in her deadly tone. Sasuke flinched a little, then regained his smirk.

"Carrying my girlfriend back to our village. Any problems?" He said monotonously. Sasuke gasped. _Girlfriend._ Sure, technically, they were together, but he had never once called her his girlfriend. She tried to find word, but none came.

Inner Sakura was another story.

"Awww! How sweet! And much as I'd love to stay here and watch the sunset with you two, I really do have to get back sometime this century." He said jokingly, nudging Sasuke and winking at Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, then started dashing towards the village, in a silent race against himself. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

_This is how it's supposed to be._

**xXxXxXx**

Just a nice little introductory, with lotsa fluff!

Why? Cause I felt bad that KCNI lacked it's promised SasuSaku scenes! D:

So yes. This story is going to be JAM PACKED with fluffy goodness! And possibly a few make-out scenes! So prepare yourselves!

And no. I'm not spilling the plot yet.

Read and Review!

AlternateEndings


End file.
